1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an illuminating apparatus for a projection display, more particularly to an illuminating apparatus that utilizes a plurality of light sources to generate input light for a projection display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional projection display, input light is filtered and separated into color components that are modulated and subsequently recombined to generate an image output. A single light source is commonly used to generate the input light in the conventional projection display. For projection displays with a high requirement of brightness, the single light source will incur a corresponding increase in power requirement. High-power single light sources are disadvantageous in that there is a severe heat dissipation problem that is difficult to resolve when such light sources are in use.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide an illuminating apparatus that utilizes a plurality of light sources to generate input light for a projection display.
According to the present invention, an illuminating apparatus comprises:
a plurality of light members spaced apart from each other and operable so as to produce forwardly directed parallel light rays;
a parabolic reflector disposed in front of the light members for receiving the forwardly directed parallel light rays from the light members, the parabolic reflector having a reflecting surface that confronts the light members; and
an integrator unit having an input side to receive the light rays reflected by the reflecting surface of the parabolic reflector.